


everyone hail to the pumpkin song

by mykmyk



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: Carter can't wait to go trick and treating with his brothers.





	everyone hail to the pumpkin song

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a very belated present for Ari.   
In this AU everything is all good, the Bennets never left Green Creek, they sorted out Ox's father really quickly and everyone is happy. 
> 
> Title form This is Halloween
> 
> PS. Danny Zuko is one of the main characters from Grease.

"Come on, guys! Hurry up! If we don't leave now, all the good stuff will be gone!" 

Carter couldn't wait to go trick and treating with his brothers and Uncle Mark, and Gordo. 

He loved their costumes! He as dressed up as a prisoner and Kelly was a policeman. Both Ox and Joe were skeletons. Joe was still too small for really scary costumes. 

Uncle Mark dressed up as a wolf, which was really funny. Carter didn't get Gordo's costume. Mum said that he looked like Danny Zuko, but for Carter he just looked like Gordo. But Uncle Mark liked the costume. He started to smell funny when he noticed Gordo. Carter's dad smelled like this sometimes when he looked at mum. 

Eventually everyone was ready to go. Carter was so excited! 

They walked from house to house, getting lots of sweets and everyone loved their costumes, just like Carter knew they would. 

Joe was holding Ox's hand all the time, and Carter could see that Ox put some of his sweets into Joe's bag when he wasn't paying attention. 

Uncle Mark and Gordo were laughing a lot and Carter felt warm inside watching them.

And Kelly was just next to him, full of smiles, already eating some of his sweets. He had chocolate on his cheek, so Carter wiped it for him and he got another big smile from Kelly.

When then came back home, their cheeks red from cold air and excitement, the living room was ready - all cosy cushions and pillows, blankets and throws. Carter could smell that his mum already started to make her special hot chocolate.

Dad and Maggie were just putting some snacks on the tables. 

Carter and his brothers went to their rooms to get changed into pjs. He knew that their parents would sort out the sweets. 

When they were ready, they all met in the living room. They got nice and comfy, and watched a film together, drinking hot chocolate and eating snacks and sweets.

Carter's belly was full of sugar, and his heart was full of love.  
He fell asleep cuddling with his three brothers, with a smile on his face.


End file.
